I Touch Myself
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: He loves himself, he wants someone to love him. SLASH. Randy/Cody


Title: I Touch Myself

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Randy

Warnings: SEX

Words: 1400

Summary: He loves himself, he wants someone to love him.

Disclaimer: not mine

_I close my eyes And see you before me_  
_Think I would die If you were to ignore me_  
_A fool could see Just how much I adore you_  
_I get down on my knees I do anything for you_  
_I don't want anybody else_  
_When I think about you I touch myself_  
_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_**-Divinyls, I touch Myself-**_

Chapter 1/1

There was a massive mirror in the bedroom of the suite that Cody was currently calling home for a few days. It nearly filled the entire wall. In fact, Cody had practiced his 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes promo in front of it before the filming. He'd wanted it perfect; just like him. He had the looks. Why not flaunt them? Why not make his ex regret dropping him like a bad habit? Because there was no way in Hell that Randy didn't notice how his body had matured, had become a sculpted physique.

He was naked, gazing at himself, scrutinizing each dip and line of muscle that he busted his ass for in the gym. The olive complexion highlighted the curves of his jutting hip bones, his well defined abs, the thick, corded tendons of his thighs. He ran his hand down his pectorals, shuddering lightly as his fingers swept past a brown nipple. It had been far too long since he'd last been touched by anyone.

He met his reflection's eyes, a thrill of arousal flaring in groin.

He was fucking sexy. He knew it.

Apparently stoicism and self confidence weren't the only aspects of Randy's personality that he was mimicking; narcissism was abundant. And watching himself in the mirror, caressing the supple skin…

He spread his legs, gripping his rock hard cock in one hand, the other rolling a nipple between his fingers. The throaty, slutty moan that escaped his full lips was loud, enough that Cody was instantly relieved he was alone in his suite. There was something sinful and erotic about masturbating in front of a mirror, watching his face contort with pleasure, watching his cock disappear in and out of his fist…

Slowly. Leisurely. The engorged shaft was sliding in his hand, the tip already leaking with pre-cum. His finger tips smeared his cock head, leaving it glistening in the lights, making him hotter by the second. His tongue ran across his bottom lip, wishing that he was on his knees in front of Randy with that plump cock choking him. Licking down the solid shaft, doing things that no prince of wrestling should know how to do.

Cody's fingers were in his mouth, hating that even after all these months, he was still hopelessly infatuated with Randy Orton. That he still craved the older man's touch. That he could only cum when imagining it was Randy's hands on him or that it was Randy in him.

His legs were parted obscenely, cocking standing straight and stiff at attention between his thighs. Wet, saliva coated fingers trailed towards his entrance. God damn, he gazed at the mirror as his finger just barely grazed his pulsating hole. The way the puckered bud quivered with need. How his cock responded eagerly to the sensation. He hooked his finger just barely inside, crying out. "Oh, fuck." He looked like a sex starved whore. His mouth slack. Cock in his hand. Fingering himself.

The name being whimpered from his mouth was one that he'd grown accustomed to shouting as he orgasmed. Instead of the two fingers being rapidly driven in and out of his body, he was imagining it was ten inches of thick, hard, _hot_ cock. The pre-cum was coating his hand in copious ribbons of milky strands. And-

"I could get used to seeing this every day," it was that voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were so damn kinky?"

"Randy," Cody breathed, gazing at his ex with shock, pain, anger. "What are you doing here?"

Randy ignored the question, "You look good, baby. Real good," Randy purred, approaching Cody, appreciation in his gray eyes. Cody's eyes drifted to Randy's groin, seeing the very obvious tent in his jeans. "Keep going. Don't stop just because I'm here."

"I'm-"

Randy sank down on the bed, smirking, "I want to see you. I want to hear you moan my name again. Because, unless I've gone deaf, it was _my_ name that you were panting like a bitch in heat. Touch yourself, Cody. Finger yourself. Imagine," Randy unzipped his jeans, exposing his huge column of flesh, hard. "This. In you. Pounding your tight hole until you cum all over yourself. Feel my cum in you, dripping, leaking- That's it, baby boy. Keep doing it. You're making me so hot."

"Randy-" Cody moaned, hating that tears were pooling in his eyes, hating that he was enjoying this exhibitionism, that Randy's eyes were _devouring_ him. His pace was furious, cock weeping with the need to cum- "Randy, please, I want you to fuck me. I've wanted it for months. It's all I've thought about. All I've wanted to taste."

"Me too, baby boy, me too," Randy whispered, "I want to watch us. We always made a beautiful couple."

Cody couldn't respond, the emotion was too much, as Randy came to stand behind him, molding his body against Cody's. His cock was pressing against the smooth globes of Cody's ass cheeks insistently. He'd been dreaming of this for countless nights. Woken up sweaty and aching for Randy. And now it wasn't a fantasy.

"I've missed you," Randy said, nibbling on his ear lobe, licking his neck. "So much, Cody."

His cock head was against Cody's hole, teasing, rimming, sinking oh so slowly past the ring of muscle. Cody could only gaze at them, at tanned body against tanned body, staring at Randy's muscles flexing, at the way the light played off the shadows. "Randy, I-"

"I know, baby," he said softly, inch by sinful, decadent inch thrust in Cody until Randy was buried to the hilt, feeling Randy's balls resting heavily against his ass.

Liquid fire spread throughout his body, boiling, whipping against his nerve endings until his whole body was thrumming. Randy's cock was filling him, stretching him to the very brinks of his sanity. "Cody, you're so tight."

"I haven't… _Oh fuck_," when Randy hit that sweet bundle of fuck, "I haven't been with anyone since we broke up!"

"Good. You're still mine," Randy grunted, reaching in front of Cody, grabbing Cody's cock.

"Always, you ass hole."

Cody splayed his hands against the mirror, behind over, giving Randy better access. Pre-cum was smeared against the glass. It was so pornographic. Randy's blissful face, the way Randy's cock was pleasuring him, the noises, the smell of sweat and sex and-

"I'm-"

He was screaming Randy's name, feeling Randy's semen coat his passage, could hear Randy moaning his name through his release.

He lifelessly slumped against the mirror, weak, drained, his cum trickling down it. He didn't even wince when Randy withdrew. Didn't react when Randy trailed sweet kisses down his neck, against his lips. "Why?"

"Why? Because I love you," Randy sighed, "Because I've always loved you."

"Then explain why you sent me away!" Cody snapped, grabbing a sheet from the bed and wrapping it around his hips. " Why fucking _Ted_ was chosen to stay with you!"

"Baby boy, I did it _because_ I love you," Randy folded his arms in front of his chest, unashamed of his nakedness. "If I hadn't, you would've never been given the opportunity of being a pro on NXT. You've been given your moment to shine. Vince would've never allowed it if you'd remained by my side."

Cody laughed humorlessly, sinking to his knees, "So I'm supposed to _thank_ you for this!"

Cody raised his eyes from the floor to Randy's face. That crooked smile was present. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think we should try this long distance thing, you know, until you're back with me."

"Randy…" Hope flared in his heart, sang such lovely music that the tears he'd desperately sought to keep from falling were coursing his cheeks, "Randy, I-"

"Just say yes."

He couldn't find words. He nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Randy, nose pressing against his clavicle, inhaling his scent.

Being with Randy was beautifully dangerous. But Cody wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
